


Through Our Love of Cheering, We Will

by charrrmed



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrrmed/pseuds/charrrmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bid to further mend things between them, Caroline reminds Bonnie of the cheerleader tryouts coming up. Set during Katerina. Jeremy has just walked off with Luka to show him the office, and then the fic dives into AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Our Love of Cheering, We Will

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Prompt Fest 2010 at thewitchgoddess.
> 
> The Prompt: Bonnie, fic, cheerleading (maybe with Caroline and/or Elena?)

Bonnie watched Jeremy and Luka walk off, her head tilting a little. " _Very_  nice back," she heard from behind her. She turned to see Caroline.

"Who is he?" Caroline asked as she dropped her keys in her purse.

"Luka. He's new," Bonnie answered as she threw a last look at the person in question.

Caroline looped her arm through Bonnie's and steered them to the building where their respective classes were located. "So I guess this means Stefan's been bumped down on your list?" she asked with a secretive smile.

"Hey," Bonnie said, looking around to make sure no one had heard. "Keep your voice down," she whispered.

"Oh please," Caroline said, dismissing her concern.

Bonnie looked at Caroline from the corner of her eyes and asked, "Do you really think he has a nice back? Because you guys always act like you don't know what I'm talking about when I bring it up," she said with mock reproach.

"We  _don't_  know what you're talking about. I mean being into a guy's ass? Fine," she shrugs. "Some guys do have nice asses, but their  _backs_?" She looked at Bonnie like she was abnormal.

"Some guys have nice backs!" Bonnie defended not for the first time, her voice a little high pitched. She looked off into the distance and said, "The way it sometimes starts broad at the shoulders and tappers down into their waist." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes happily. When she opens them and sees that Caroline is trying not to laugh at her, she grunts in disgust at her friend's lack of understanding and says, "Your lost."

"Right," Caroline said, dragging out the word. "So anyways! I wanted to talk to you about the squad. Tryouts are coming up!" she said excitedly. She has been trying to figure out the perfect way to approach Bonnie since the day they went to the well, and she couldn't believe it had taken her so long to think of cheerleading.

Bonnie looked at her with a blank look on her face. "Yeah?"

Caroline widened her eyes, "so we need to start coming up with songs."

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and faced her. "Hold on. Are you seriously gonna stay on the team?" she asked with a little frown on her face.

The excitement faded a little from Caroline's face as she tried to figure out what Bonnie was getting at. "Uh yeah. Duh. So are you. You are  _not_  going to pull an Elena and quit."

"Wait Caroline," Bonnie said, shaking her head. If she let the blonde continue to talk, she would make her lose her train of thought. "You're a vampire."

"So?"

Bonnie jerked her head back to consider her. "Uh, I kinda thought you might want to take a break and deal with what's happened to you."

"I'm cool with it," Caroline shrugged.

Bonnie clearly didn't believe her. "Just like that? I'm a vampire, hear me snarl? I mean I'd need about 3 months to  _freak_  out before I got over it, and I'd still need some allowances for an occasional break down or two."

Caroline laughed lightly. Bonnie hiked her brows, waiting for an explanation, and she said, "Come here."

She led them to one of the benches in the courtyard and sat opposite her. She tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Stefan says that being a vampire augments my personality. So the part where you worried about me being lost? Not needed. I'm actually more me now than ever," she said with a hopeful shrug of her shoulders.

Bonnie looked down with a sad smile.

"I'm trying, Bonnie," Caroline said softly.

"I know," she said, looking back up at her. She reached across the table and touched her hand. "It's just…one more change," she said unhappily.

Caroline squeezed her hand. "So tryouts?"

"Ugh," she said, closing her eyes.

"Are you seriously quitting?"

Bonnie put her hands on the sides of her face and looked at her from beneath her lashes with a trite expression which caused Caroline to really fire off.

"Have you completely forgotten our dreams for senior year? We're supposed to go all out! Leave the audience wanting more, loving us more than they love the football and basketball teams! You can't quit Bonnie!"

Her voice had gotten so high-pitched and whiny that Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut against it. "I don't know if I want to quit!" she blurted out. "I haven't even thought about it, so much has happened." She sighed in frustration. Folding her arms on the table, she said, "I've done so many things and felt so many things. Grams is dead, I'm all alone with my powers, there's a vampire trapped in a tomb under the old church, my best friend's a vampire, the guy I've known since I was little and thought was just a jerk is going to turn into a werewolf, and I'm supposed to go cheer on a  _football_ team? Act like that's all the care I have in the world? That seems  _a lot_  fake," Bonnie said, using the phrase she, Elena, and Caroline reserved for some of the girls at their school.

"Okay," Caroline said, as she clearly fought to find a way to argue. Her face lit up when she found it. "But it's not about forgetting and pretending those things aren't happening or don't exist. It's about finding balance, having some  _fun_  now and then," she said while jostling Bonnie's folded arms.

"I am having fun," Bonnie said. "As a matter of fact, I'm meeting Jeremy to play pool later," she said with a flip of her curls.

Caroline was stumped. "You suck at pool."

"Hence the  _fun_ ," Bonnie said.

"Okay, but that's with Jeremy. And that's only one day. You need something more…frequent. Bon, you love cheerleading."

"I really do," she said, conflict on her face. "But how soon until I have to miss practice because of some  _thing_  I need to do?"

Caroline hated to see her friend so pessimistic. That never used to be Bonnie. "I just think that if Stefan of all people can manage to be on the football team despite his overall…disposition, then you can cheer," she said softly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and plopped her head on her hand. She closed her eyes and said, "I don't know, Caroline."

Feeling like she was losing the argument, Caroline brought out the big gun. "There is…stuff between you and I. And not good stuff either. We have drama, and…I feel like the  _best_  way to handle it is for us to do something we both love, and that's cheering." Her brows were pulled together, all of her vulnerability plain on her face as she implored.

Bonnie smiled. Looking up at the sky, she bit her lip and said, "I'll think about it. That's really all I can promise."

Caroline's face fell just a little bit, and she looked at the table in disappointment.

"We're gonna be late," Bonnie said.

Caroline nodded, Bonnie gathered her books, and they stood up. Walking to Caroline's side, Bonnie asked, "how about…you come to my house and we do movies and facials?" When Caroline looked at her, she said, "we have stuff to work out, and cheering isn't the only thing we both love." She smiled.

Caroline smiled brightly. She had another opportunity to present her argument. She wanted Bonnie on that team with her.


End file.
